theologyprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
The Right to Life?
Recently, a friend of my family, 17 year-old James Eunice, drowned. He was an extremely athletic, friendly, intelligent, and Godly young man. Beloved by all, he was known for his sense of humor, dedication and love for his friends and family, and most of all, his love for God. In the middle of January, he went duck hunting with a friend--something he had done many times before. He and his friend would take turns hunting while the other person would herd the ducks using a motor boat toward the side of the lake where the hunter waited. Well, it was James' turn to man the boat. His friend waited patiently for some time, and finally, becoming rather frustrated with his long absence, investigated to find the boat going in circles with James nowhere in sight. That was the beginning of what became a two week search as James' fate was unknown. It was a horrible tragedy--the family waiting, hoping, praying, yet knowing all along that their son was almost certainly gone. Finally, his body was found and they could begin the process of moving on. The world takes one look at such a story and exclaims, "That's not fair!" James was young and dedicated--he had his whole life before him full of ambitions and dreams. He played football and had been accepted to the University of Georgia where he hoped to walk on the football team. But he was also studious, having the highest GPA of his entire football team and being active in the elite IB program. He was always there for his friends and was one of the nicest people you would ever meet. Why, then, did he die? It seems if anyone should have lived, he should have. He was doing so much good and was such an amazing influence on everyone around him. It is easy to think that the abrupt and cruelly tragic circumstances of his death are unfair. From the day James died, however, an incredible thing has been occurring. Dozens, hundreds, even thousands of people have surrounded the family with love and comfort and support. People searched around the clock while others opened up their homes so the Eunices could remain near the site of the search. Friends from across the country came to share their stories of James and pray with them. And, as the Eunices continued to rely on God even in these dark circumstances, many people came to a relationship with Jesus Christ as well. Their love and trust in God is an amazing example. Through his death, God has saved many and influenced even more. God has worked great good. Yet how can one respond when something like this happens? He should have lived for fifty-eight more years. He should have gone to college, played football, continued to minister and testify to those around him, get married, have a family, have a carreer, and live his life for the Lord. Or should he have? The problem is, we think we are entitled to life. We all expect that we will live for 75+ years, and if we or some one around us doesn't, we get angry because we think we or they have been deprived of a right. But the fact is, we have no such right. Every day is a gift--we do not deserve life. God has a plan for each person--He had a plan for James. And, as much as we may not like it, that plan is now completed. He accomplished so much through him--he was a light wherever he went and he impacted hundreds of lives for Christ. He did in his short days more than many seventy-five year olds can boast. God had used him tremendously and had completed His plan for his life. There is no right to life. We are not entitled to x number of days; all we have is what time God gives us, and we don't even deserve that. James' death was not unfair. It was all in God's plan.